The Lost Talisman Of Dolus
by Arc Morpheus
Summary: Some history is based on truths & some on deception, all is not how you perceive it too be. These words branded onto her soul.'You are coming to liberate not conquer...mo ghrá'.What the hell had she & Edward stepped into? Who would survive? Lets find out!


**Title**: The Lost Talisman of Dolus

**Author**: Arc Morpheus ~

**Artistic/Avalonia Character Advisor:** William Ravenscroft

**Beta:** The Beautiful & Talented Lady that is TexasBella Divine...

**Facebook Group:**https:/www.facebook.com/groups/ArcMorpheusRealm/

**(Psst...Take the gaps out of this one too as FF eats them...LOL)**

**Disclaimer**: We do own all the characters, plots and realms that we create in Avalonia and beyond. We also own our dreams and imaginations from whence this grew...well most of the time. What we do not own is Stephenie Meyer's creations or characters… they are, and always will be, irrevocably hers and hers alone. William Ravenscroft is co-author and advisor on the battle scenes and creation of certain Avalonian Characters and should be duly recognised and noted as such.

**A/N- Welcome back my darlings...and so the Journey takes another twist and turn, this time our band of friends have to travel to the Realms of Eire to find the Talisman of Dolus ~ Well whats the point of waiting, let's step into this world and begin the journey together...come on we have a long way too go...!**

**Chapter 1**

_Six Months Later..._

"Dammit, Jasper, don't let him double back on us!" Alex screamed in frustration as he continued to be outmanoeuvred in his pursuit of his prey.

Jasper smirked and nodded his head in response to Alex's words but kept his eyes trained on the impossibly fast moving objective ahead of him. As he pushed, he felt his body respond by escalating his force, and then he raised his hand and fired a ball of pure blue energy from his palm directly at the man who had eluded them both over half the rooftops of Paris.

Leaping from building to building, as if they were mere stepping stones, was something that Jasper had missed these past months. But not anymore, not since he had found and won his own talisman. He had never thought there was any living thing faster, stronger or more paranormal than a Vampire, how wrong he had been in the assumption. The powers he now commanded as a Sentinel were beyond even his wildest imagination. It was like he had been born to be this individual, this all powerful Sentinel, he had never felt more vivacious and focused...but this...this he lived for...the hunt and eventually, the kill.

The energy ball he had pulsed from his hand clipped his target across his torso and the sounds of his screams and curses were blood curdling. Well, they were to any human ears. They moved at such speed that to a human witnessing their rooftop battles, they looked like tricks of the light, when you look at the sun too long and see spots blurring your vision. The sounds they made were like that of a birds wing's swooping and flapping too close, so you merely thought the wind was blowing a little gusty past your human ears.

Jasper swung out wide and cut around to the right of the injured man, a man known to them simply as Tarek, technically herding him in the direction they needed him to be.

Tarek was beginning to slow. As he approached the edge of the final rooftop, he realised that all that stood between him and his escape was whether he could make it to the Eiffel Tower that was looming in the distance as he skimmed the rooftop of Musée du quai Branly. He bounded onto the edge of the living wall and prepared to make his final leap, but suddenly from his blindside he was hit with the impenetrable force of Edward. They both crashed to the ground, which resulted in the building literally shaking like an aftershock of an earthquake.

Edward held him down and waited to be joined by Alec and Jasper.

"Do not move." Edwards voice, chillingly close to Tareks ear.

Tarek froze, turning his read slowly to the side he watched as the mountainous silhouettes of his pursuers approach.

Within moments Alex and Jasper appeared at Edwards side, Jasper still sporting that strange smile he always had after a hunt while Alex just looked as unaffected and emotionless as always. You could never tell with Alex how he was truly feeling, as he never, or rarely, showed any emotions on his sculptured features.

"So, what took you guy's so long?" Edward's lips curled into a slight smirk.

Jasper raised his eyebrows in mirth and replied, "Sorry, took the scenic route, shame to miss the wonderful sights of Paris by twilight, Edward!"

"Enough bantering my brothers, let's get this task done. So, Tarek, You should not have run from us, you know what we are here for, so hand it over and we can end this amicably?" Alex's stared at him, perfectly immobile except for the cold glint in his golden eyes.

Tarek looked up at the three Sentinels surrounding him for a moment, gasping for breath, taking stock of the situation he was faced with, then resigned himself to the knowledge that he was defenseless on the roof of this building, there was no way he could reach the portal at the tower before the sun set fully. So, all that was left to him was to try for mercy, not a gift often handed to one such as him.

Alex tilted his head, peering down murderously at Tarek, "Now are you going to show us or are we going to have to take it from you."

"S..soo been a while since we last met, Alexandrei, I thought you were one Sentinel I would never cast eyes on again. I thought you had been dealt with by Abaddon, well that's what we had heard." Tarek's eyes were betraying the fear he was so careful to keep hidden from his captures.

"Can't believe all the gossip you hear in the whore houses of Paris, you of all people should know that, Tarek?" Alex taunted him even more coldly.

Tarek thinks back to earlier this evening. To where he was enjoying one of his favourite past times, the ladies of Paris were only too happy to be entertaining such a captivating customer. How easily he had been distracted by the petite pale pixie of a girl that had enticed him to a quieter part of the club with whispered promises. Her voice had intoxicated him, and then he had followed her scent into the alleyway at the rear of the club, that had been his first mistake. But it had been over 9,000 years since he had felt that pull in his bones, that familiar taste on his tongue mixed with the magical force in the air and for a split second he had just stopped thinking and followed his lust. That had been his downfall, for the second he had stepped into the dank rear alley, Alex and Jasper had appeared from the shadows and the decision was either fight or flight. He had chosen flight as he knew he was no match for Alexandrei.

The flight over the rooftops of Paris had been fast and furious and a few times he fought back with his own dark energy balls, but to no avail. Alex, and the one he called Jasper, seemed to anticipate his every move and countered him at the last second. So he pushed harder to reach his portal out of this dimension and away from danger.

He had not realised that in the rushed effort to get away from his hunters that he was, in fact, being played right into their hands. Well, he didn't realise until it was too late and he was ambushed by the waiting Edward and Alice. He had been captured, trapped. Call it what you will, but to him it meant one thing, he knew there was only one way for this to end. His death!

"This will bring you no more power Alexandrei, if you take this you know what will happen to me here? Surely, we can...err...discuss this situation?" Tarek's eyes where flitting from Alex, Edward, Alice to Jasper and then back to staring at Alex, as if trying to will him to falter in his resolve that he saw starring back at him in the reflection of his eyes.

"Yes, That is exactly what the other traitors told me too, the time for talking has long past, hand over your talisman quietly and without further fuss, then I will discuss matters further with you."

Tarek recoiled from his words. _The others?_

"I found them too, the rest of your brethren," Alex taunted. "All six of them. They told me the same tale as you just repeated.

_It can not be, all of them gone from this realm! _Tarek pulled the talisman defiantly from his neck with his hand that Edward had released, as he handed it to Alex, a surge of power shuddered through all of them. Alex held out the golden bag and allowed Tarek to slip it inside without making contact with it.

"Is it the one we have sought?" Edward asked Alex.

Holding the bag with the talisman safely inside up to the full moon that was rising, Alex examined it closely. He simply nodded at Edward in response.

"So...Brother, you have got what you have come all this way for, is there anything else I can do for you or your friends?" Tarek was still eyeing them all suspiciously, they did not look or smell like the Sentinels from his memories, but he could not get a clear reading on their individual Sentinel powers.

"Yes, there is one other thing before we leave you Tarek." Alexandrei knelt beside him and stared into the depths of Tarek's black eyes, as if searching for some sort of answer to his mind's questions.

"What is that, Alexandrei?" Tarek's words were dripping with displeasure and sarcasm. But, in a split second he grasped the true horror of the situation he was in.

"Firstly, I am not, nor have I ever been, your Brother. Secondly, for the crimes you committed and then so cowardly fled from in Avalonia, I hereby sentence you to death, so it was written, so it shall be. We are Sentinels and as such, we do not forgive or forget treachery to our own kind." Alex words roared from him and vibrated the air between them.

"Nooooo...!" Tarek's scream was futile; his death was just a formality to Alexandrei.

Alex lifted his hand and placed it swiftly across Tarek's heart, a rumble of thunder and lightning streaked across the clear skies above them all, then a brilliant white light burst forth from his palm.

Tarek felt the searing heat as Alex's hand covering his heart, he jolted forward...struggling against the pain. He closed his eyes and his thoughts were a swirling tempest of fear and regret. Slowly, his body quivered and all that remained of Tarek was a pile of black ash, which gently began to blow away in the night breeze.

"My work here is done. Brothers and sister, let us return to Bella and Aurelia with the good news."

They all simply nodded, turned and walked towards the portal that would lead them to Bella. That would lead them all back to the place they now called home.

_The Otherworld in Hy Breasil!_

They all stepped forward and in a roar of wind and fire, they were all gone.

**{~~~~~~~~~~~~~}**

~Eire ~

~The Isle of Hy Breasil ~

Somewhere off the West Coast of Eire land there lays the mystical land of Hy Breasil, well according to the legends of long ago it did, this was a most secret land ruled by the Fae Folk. These Fae held the secrets to the universe and had access to ancient, but very powerful knowledge. The name is taken from the High King of The World, Breasil, of Celtic history. The island is cloaked from the human world by a magical mist, apart from one day every seven years, when it can become visible but still it is not easily reached.

Over the centuries a number of maps and stories have chartered the position of the island. But there are very few of these left in existence in mortal hands, and even those that are, well they treat them as mythical artefacts of folklore. If only they knew. The island is often depicted in these maps as being circular in form, often with a central straight, or river, flowing East to West through its centre.

This is the land that is Bella's ancestral home and home to the remaining free Fae people and the other magical and mythical creatures that have sought sanctuary from the chaos and death at the hands of The Master. The preferred name by which he makes his subjects address him, but to the Fae folk, he is known by his Sentinel birth name… Abaddon.

_**Arriving Back in Hy Breasil…**_

Bella sits in the great library, flicking through the pages of yet another of her favourite literary author's first editions. The library here was the one place she could completely immerse herself and relax. The past six months had flown by, the search for the talismans had been relentless and with each one they acquired they were a step closer to finding a way to stop Abaddon, The Master as he liked to be referred to in Avalonia.

She felt Edward's return to her dimension and her talisman vibrated almost with relief and joy and he walked into the library.

She continued to keep her eyes fixed on the pages and then asked almost uninterestedly, "Successful day, my love?"

"You could say that, my love?" Edward replied, using her words playfully as he came to stand in front of her while Bella continued to read.

"Where is everyone? I was expecting the usual debrief." Bella said nonchalantly as she continued to feign interest in her book.

"Well, as we speak, Alice is dragging Jasper around every boutique that Paris can offer my little sister, so that's her happy till the next Paris fashion week hits. Alex and Aurelia have retired to their rooms and you, my love...hmmm, you are distracting me from my expected homecoming."

"Well, that would be unforgivable if I were to distract you..." Bella's eyes flicked up and were caught in the intense burning gaze of Edward's golden eyes.

Edward reached out and snatched the book out of Bella's hand and flung it on the love seat she was just sitting on. Taking her by the hand, he pulled her into a tight embrace, breathing in her scent and calming his senses.

"I missed you, Edward," Bella mumbled into his hard chest.

"Missed you too, my love," Edward's breath rippled through Bella's hair, making her scent flow around and into him more powerfully.

They were completely unaware of anything apart from each other, and just as they began to take things further, a small cough from the doorway caught both their attentions.

"Awww, well that's a lovely sight, the two of you, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, sorry to disturb your...err...well anyways, but here's the thing, we all need to gather in the great hall in about two hours, that should give Alice time to clear the Paris runways of all their masterpieces and return. So carry on then!" Brody chuckled and shook his head as he swept back out the doorway, he'd said his piece and then about turned and left quicker than he had arrived.

"Hasn't he heard of knocking?" Edward said, feigning mock embarrassment and trying to hide his laughter but his body was betraying him and began shaking and rumbling with suppressed laughter.

"You never closed the door, my darling, which in Brody's book is an open invitation. So two hours, what could we possibly do with a mere two hours?"

"Well, why don't you follow me and find out?" Bella giggled as she pulled back slightly and then in a flash of dark blue flames they were both transported to their bedchamber, and there was no more need for any words to pass between them.

Edward released her from his arms and they both fell on the large four poster bed, a mass of limbs and sighs. The next two hours would not be enough for Edward, but then, no amount of time with his Bella was ever enough for Edward.

**A/N: So where back my darlings and there is a long way for us to travel, so share the love as Alice would say and let me now how your all feeling.**


End file.
